the worst
by hoshino kaze
Summary: uchiha sasuke , uzumaki naruto,haruno sakura sebenarnya, siapa diantara mereka yang paling buruk?3 side! don't like try read..*uhuknarusasuuhuk*


Uhuk, baiklah, ini memang fic yang akhirnya saya revisi, dulu entah kenapa rasanya males banget revisi fic dan posing sekenanya, sampai—

Ok, mengerikan rasanya membaca fik lama dengan belasan review ,tapi kita yang membacanya sendiri sampe bingung sama isi fic, jadi..yah... begitulah, akhirnya ya, saya perbaiki, demi pembaca, demi mata saya sendiri, dan reviewer yang sudah rela memberikan komentar.

MAKA, YAH, INI DIA!**.**

**.**

**-the worst-**

**Descalimer : masashi kishimoto**

**Rate : **M for implisit scene

**Warning:**typos bertebaran,hurt gagal, mungkin juga menimbulkan tanda tanya tentang maksud yang ingin saya sampaikan di fic ini, tapi percayalah, saya sendiri juga tidak memikirkan pesan moral dari fic ini (tolonglah, ini kan rate M, itu saja sudah fakta yang cukup buruk =_=')

**Summary:** sasuke uchiha dan naruto uzumaki .terjebak dalam perjanjian yang menyesatkan keduanya untuk saling menyadari bahwa masing-masing dari mereka adalah-–the worst,rate m implisit.

_..._

_judul menjelaskan alur, rate menjelaskan seberapa berbahaya fic ini dan not for under 18 years old..._*kaze sedang ada di usia boleh bikin fic +18!*,_summarynya jelas menceritakan isi,warning menjelaskan akhir cerita...nggak ada lagi rahasia..ukh.=_=''._

_enjoy it!_

**.**

**.**

**-the worst-**

Sakura memainkan pita yang mengikat erat coklat dalam pelukannya, sembari kakinya menggesek salju yang menimbuni tanah dengan kaku. Ia menghela nafas berat. Menunggu jelas pekerjaan yang membosankan, ia melirik jam di sisi jalan yang kacanya berembun akibat serpihan salju yang membekukan udara.

5 jam sudah ia berada di sana.

Di depan jalan tikus menuju kediaman keluarga uchiha. Dan sekarang, ia hanya punya setengah jam lagi sebelum hari ini— hari dimana pertarungan para anak perempuan di seluruh dunia untuk meruntuhkan hati orang yang mereka sukai—valentine days—akan berakhir.

Sebagai wanita, tentu sakura sekarang petarung cinta yang ada di garis depan. Tak seperti ino yang menyerah dengan melempar coklatnya pada choji dan shikamaru karna sang incaran terbesar : uchiha terakhir menolak seluruh coklat para pejuang cinta yang lain. Namun tidak: Sakura memilih bertahan. Meski itu membuatnya berdiri konyol di tengah salju.

yah.. Konyol.

Ia menghembuskan nafas hangat, mengembun membentuk asap dan kemudian menghilang di telan udara.. lima jam di tengah salju adalah keadaan terburuk. Udara telah membuat termometer menunjuk angka minus beberapa derajat, sementara kakinya sendiri hanya berlapis sandal ninja, ia tak sempat memakai jaket tambahan karna terlalu antusias menyerahkan coklatnya, dan sekarang, ia benar-benar menyesalinya.

"sakura?"

Mata kehijauannya menampakan cahaya, pandangan ia alihkan pada sumber suara. Dan seketika, cahaya harapan itu meredup.

"naruto..." cicitnya lemah.

"hee, kenapa kau disini? Ini kan sudah nyaris tengah mal—" terhenti. Pandangan naruto jatuh pada benda yang di peluk sakura. dan seketika tau apa yang sakura tengah lakukan.

Itu coklat.

Kekosongan mengisi jeda di antara keduanya, naruto mengalihkan tatapannya ketanah. pikirannya kosong. Dan ia setengah mati mempertahankan emosinya agar tetap stabil.

naruto menyukai sakura.

Dunia tau itu. Bahkan ketika hari dimana ia di tolak, tepat 3 tahun yang lalu di salah satu ruang kelas sekolahnya, hingga kini,naruto masih belum mampu membunuh perasaannya yang terlampau dalam.

"etoo..dari mana kau ,naruto?" sakura berusaha mencairkan moment kaku, ia tak ingin menemui siapapun selain pemilik nama yang tertera dalam kartu di coklatnya. Dan naruto berada dalam daftar teratas yang paling ingin ia hindari saat ini.

"aku baru dari pemandian." Balas naruto singkat, entahlah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, tau sakura ingin menyuruhnya pergi, tapi kakinya tidak ingin mematuhinya.

"kau?"

Senyum canggung menghias bibir sakura. Ia kembali memandangi coklatnya yang mendingin, tak lagi sehangat saat coklat itu berpindah dari tangannya, ke tangan sasuke,lalu—ke tempat sampah.

lima jam yang lalu.

"sasuke—" sesuatu menahan kata itu meluncur dari tenggorokan sakura,isakan. Lalu, di rasakannya bulir hangat yang mengaliri pipinya, meluncur dari matanya dua tetes. Lalu berlanjut deras tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Ia di tolak. Lima jam yang lalu.

Di depan rumah sakit konoha. Dan sasuke melempar coklat buatannya seolah benda itu adalah sampah.

Ia tak bisa memupuskan harapannya begitu saja—atau ia tak yakin jika ia baru saja mengalami hal memalukan ini— Dan menunggu sasuke di depan rumahnya. Setidaknya, memastikan jika lima jam yang lalu—kejadian memalukan itu—hanyalah sekedar mimpi.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Ingin sakura melupakan segalanya. Pikirannya yang kosong seolah tertimbun salju. Ia ingin menyerah. Memadamkan perasaan dalam dadanya dengan salju, tapi justru seolah api yang ditiup, tak mati dan makin berkobar.

Seandainya saja, senadainya saja yang memandanginya saat ini dengan tatapan khawatir adalah pria idamannya,seandainya senyum canggung yang hangat itu di lontarkan sasuke padanya—

"—sakura?" ada nada terkejut di sana.

Apa ini? Sakura bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Apa karna ia kedinginan? Dan naruto terasa begitu hangat. Senyumnya yang tulus, tawanya yang meriah, caranya memandang sakura, semua hal yang ia harapkan dari uchiha.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya pada kaos hitam ke-orenge-an naruto,-benarkah ini yang ia butuhkan? –naruto?—

_Tidak!_

dorongan yang cukup bertenaga dari tangan sakura,cukup untuk menjauhkan bahu lebar yang berusaha merengkuhnya, tepat sebelum lengan kekar itu menghangatkan kebekuannya

Ia tau ia kejam. Ia menolak perasaan tulus dari pemuda itu, ia mengejar cinta dari sahabatnya sendiri, Kemudian menunjukan sisi paling menyedihkannya : menangis karna di tolak. Dan memberi naruto harapan dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya. lalu kembali membuangnya.

Ia bahkan lebih kejam dari uchiha yang menolaknya langsung, tanpa memberi harapan kosong .

"maaf.."bisiknya parau , setidaknya ia tidak ingin lagi membuat naruto berharap,

hingga kapanpun, hanya sasukelah yang mengisi hatinya.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada coklahnya yang menyedihkan. Lalu berbalik . menjauh secepatnya. Sampai—

"tidak bisakah kau berikan saja padaku?" suara naruto menahannya.

Sakura. Bahkan naruto Tau makna dari kalimat itu. Bukan permintaan bodoh soal coklat. Tapi jauh lebih dalam dari itu,

sayangnya sakura yakin ia takbisa memberikan apapun itu yang naruto inginkan darinya.

"tidak, naruto." Balasnya pedih, ia bahkan menutup matanya meskipun saat ini ia telah memunggungi naruto.

"bahkan meski—"

"maafkan aku." Potong sakura. Ia tak ingin lebih menyakiti naruto. Ia jahat. Ia kejam. Lalu, ia tak ingin lagi melakukan apapun yang membuatnya lebih membenci dirinya hingga saat ini.

Dan naruto—

Hanya mampu memandangi punggung kecil yang menjauh, mengalihkan tatapannya pada butiran halus yang melayang di atas kepalanya.

Sakura tau.—

Ia yang terburuk.

.

.

.

**-The worst-**

**.**

.

.

Dari lantai dua, tempat semuanya dapat di saksikan. Semuanya. Termasuk seorang gadis yang menunggu di tengah salju, dan kini pergi begitu saja.- Sepasang onyx menyorot redup.

Sang pemilik,menghela nafas berat, membentuk lapisan embun di kaca yang mendingin akibat bekunya udara.

Ia adalah uchiha sasuke.

Haruno Sakura adalah temannya,

bahkan saat tragedi itu terjadi—dimana seluruh klan uchiha terbantai dan ia memilih meninggalkan konoha. Meninggalkan kehidupannya ,bahkan juga team tujuh— tempat ia, sakura,dan naruto terus menjalin ikatan yang tidak dapat di mengerti—saat ia memilih membunuh semua emosinya...

Sakura tetap di sini. Menantinya.

Kejam memang karna Ia tetap tak mampu membuka pintu hatinya untuk sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas kembali, menatap butiran salju yang mulai menutup jejak yang cewek itu tinggalkan , pandangannya mulai jatuh pada si pirang, pada mata biru yang menyorot redup. Mengesankan luka dalam yang baru saja ia rasakan.

Ha—ah.

Sasuke mengeratkan sesak membuncah dalam dadanya. Emosi seolah menguasainya. Dan sembilu baru saja menancapi dadanya.

Ia benci sakura.

Dari dasar hatinya.

Ia benci saat cewek itu memujanya. Menunggunya. Rela bekorban demi dirinya. Lalu, memberikan hatinya pada sasuke.

Sasuke benci itu.

Ia benci saat cewek itu menatapnya penuh harap. Dan—dan membuat sorot safir meredup saat menatapnya.

Ia benci sakura yang menyakiti naruto.

Pandangan sasuke tak hentinya menelusuri sosok pemilik mata safir yang tetap bergeming di tempatnya, masih terpaku pada pemandangan saat sakura berlari meninggalkannya.

Lihat apa yang baru saja cewek itu lakukan? Ia baru saja menyakiti naruto!. Di saat sakura seharusnya bisa dengan mudah membuat si pirang bahagia, ia malah membuang naruto.

_Naruto-nya._

Ia benci sakura. Ia benci saat—

Saat dengan mudahnya, ia mampu membuat si pirang bahagia, saat sang safir bersinar hanya dengan sebutir coklat—namun ia tidak melakukannya sama sekali!

Sedangkan sasuke, hanya mampu menimbulkan sederet sumpah serapah dari si surai pirang.

Ia benci sakura yang menumbuhkan rasa iri dalam dadanya.

Seharusnya sasuke sempurna. Seharusnya sasuke bebas memilih siapapun untuk menjatuhkan hatinya dan dapat dengan mudah pula mendapat balasanya.

Sayangnya, satu-satunya orang yang menyimpan hatinya,malah memberikan hatinya pada orang lain , dan haruno sakuralah yang memenangkan hati naruto.

Sasuke harus menelan kenyataan pahit.

Naruto jatuh cinta pada sakura. Bukan padanya.

Maka saat lima jam yang lalu—puncak rasa benci dan muaknya ia pada sosok dengan surai merah muda itu—ia menjatuhkan coklat sakura dengan mudah. Membuangnya ketempat sampah. Mendengus kesal pada ekspresi tersakiti cewek itu, lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan punggung sakura yang bergetar menahan isakan.

Merasakan bahagia saat dendamnya seolah terbalas karna membuat cewek itu menantinya di tengah salju selama lima jam—Dan rasa bersalah sekaligus.

Raut sedih naruto bukan karna sakura. Tapi karna sasuke. Karna ia menyakiti sakura. Dan naruto mengerti benar rasa sakit yang di alami cewek itu.

Maka penyebab redupnya sang saffir jelas—

Adalah kesalahannya.

.

.

Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Sakura itu buruk.

Tapi sasuke tau—

Ia yang terburuk

.

.

.

**-The worst—**

**.**

.

.

Naruto memutar kunci yang di pegangnya. Itu kunci bukan rumahnya.—melainkan rumah uchiha sasuke.

Bagaimana cara ia mendapatkan kunci itu,hah?

.

Dia mendapatkannya pada malam itu.

Malam kepulangan sasuke dari perjalanan panjangnya, malam saat sasuke akhirnya kembali menginjakkan kakinya ke konoha. Malam yang akhirnya membuat sakura menetapkan pilihannya pada sasuke. Dan lalu berujung pada penolakan oleh sang uchiha yang beruntung itu begitu saja.

Malam saat naruto menyatakan cintanya pada sakura. Dan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan wanita yang di cintainya itu.

Di buang.

Tiga tahun yang lalu.

Saat dengan emosi yang membuncah ia menyudutkan sasuke. Menyadarkan bahwa sasuke akan menyesal telah menolak sakura. Wanita yang menanti kepergiannya dengan setia.—

-Saat tiba-tiba saja,baju orange hitamnya di genggam uchiha dengan kasar, memaksanya menunduk untuk- bibirnya yang membentur bibir sang uchiha.

Sasuke memaksakan bibirnya pada bibir naruto. Sasuke memaksa menciumnya.

Kimochi warui—seharusnya.

Tapi entah kenapa moment itu mengurungnya. Saat seharusnya ia mendorong sang uchiha , saat seharusnya ia menghujat , atau membunuh si onyx sekalian.

Ia malah membalas ciuman itu.

Sungguh konyol.

Ia ingat betul saat perjanjian setan itu di bentuk.

Sesaat setelah pautan bibir yang lembab dan basar terpisah, menghasilkan decap kuat seolah membuka tutup tupperware yang kedap udara, ia menatap sasuke tidak pecaya,

seharusnya sasuke tidak bercanda,kan? Apa sasuke mempermainkannya? Atau—

Sasuke menatap naruto datar. Namun jelas kabut menutupi onyx gelapnya.

"aku—mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Ia menutup pintu rumah sasuke. Menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang cukup keras , suasana rumah memang sedang hening, bahkan langkah keras naruto menggema di nyaris seluruh ruangan. Tak terkecuali ruangan yang sasuke tempati saat ini.

Pandangan naruto jatuh pada spike kebiruaan yang tengah menatap kaca. Membuat naruto menghela nafas paham. Saat sakura menantinya selama lima jam, sasuke hanya menyaksikan cewek itu membeku,tanpa berbuat apapun.

"dobe." Pelan sasuke.

Naruto bergerak tanpa suara. Menempelkan surai pirangnya pada spike sasuke yang membelakanginya. Menghirup dalam aroma mint yang tak asing.

"kau telah berjanji padaku, teme."bisik naruto. Ada nada kesal di sana,dan sasuke mengerti benar hal itu, dia baru saja mencampakan sakura ingat? Dan naruto mencintai sakura. Fakta ini jelas melanggar janjinya pada naruto.

Janji yang ia buat tiga tahun yang lalu untuk tidak menyakiti sakura, setidaknya, tidak menolak cewek merah muda itu sekasar yang ia bisa, seberapa pun rasa kesal dan muaknya ia ada cewek itu.

Semuanya agar naruto memberikan hatinya. Memberikan jiwanya. Dan Bahkan -_seluruh tubuhnya._

"aku tidak bisa meneri—ssshh.."

Tangan dingin naruto menyusup masuk sweater biru gelap sasuke. membelai kulit telanjang pucatnya—Memberikan sentuhan dingin yang menggetarkan.

suhu tubuh naruto yang memang menurun akibat salju dan menciptakan kebekuan di ujung jemarinya dan kehangatan di nafasnya yang pelan membelai tengkuk, memaksa sasuke bergerak tak nyaman, terkurung dalam dekapan naruto.

Si pirang lantas menyerangnya dengan sentuhan lembut pada bagian dalam kaosnya,membuat sasuke harus rela menelan apapun yang ia ingin katakan dalam erangan—tak menolak sama sekali.

"bahkan dengan sentuhan seperti ini, kau sudah tidak tahan, tuan uchiha?"

Bisikan naruto bernada rendah,membelai lembut telinga sasuke. Nafas hangat yang kontras dengan dinginnya kulit tan naruto membuatnya—

"nghh-hh"

Desahan yang lolos dari bibir sasuke membuat seringaian kejam menghias wajah rubah itu. Hah! Lihat betapa mudahnya ia membuat uchiha- sosok sempurna yang di cintai siapapun tanpa perlu repot menyelamatkan konoha, dan tetap di maafkan meski telah melakukan penghianatan sedemikian rupa—begitu menginginkan sentuhannya.

Sasuke mengigit bibirnya. Menahan suara konyol apapun yang nyaris lolos dari mulutnya. Sayangnya sentuhan naruto pada dadanya membuatnya gila. Dinginnya tangan naruto membuat belaian halus pada titik sensitifnya semakin terasa. Dan –oh! Harus ia akui bahwa—yeah, dia menginginkan sentuhan ini, dan ia tidak tahan. Sangat tidak tahan untuk sentuhan-sentuhan lain yang memanjakannya.

"kau seharusnya tidak peru membuang coklatnya.." bisikan di sertai belaian pada telinga sasuke Oleh lidah naruto.

Satu lagi desahan yang tak mampu ia tahan,sasuke kesulitan menahan bobot tubuhnya. Kakinya terasa bagai karet yang lembek, ia membungkuk, menjadikan kaca jendela di depannya sebagai tumpuan dibandingkan membiarkan dirinya merosot konyol di lantai.

dan sentuhan dari naruto berikutnya tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Tangan tan dingin itu menyibak sweater biru tua dari tubuh lemas uchiha,lalu yah—

Sasuke mampu melihat sorot tak terbaca di safir naruto. Onyx meneliti safir,

Apa itu?

Kecewa? Tersakiti karna di tolak? Membenci sasuke karna menyakiti gadis yang di cintainya? Ataukah-keinginan yang nyaris sama besar dengan tuntutan sasuke?

Sasuke menggelinja saat tangan naruto merengkuh punggungnya, menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya dengan permainan lidah yang memabukkan. putaran lidah naruto pada satu titik itu membuat sasuke benar-benar _tidak tahan!_. Membuatnya mau tak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada satu-satunya tumpuannya—kaca. Dan-

"naru—hhng.."

Satu lagi desahan yang lolos.

Naruto tidak mencoba menghentikan dirinya untuk menatapi rona pink di wajah yang biasanya selalu datar itu.

Ah—betapa naruto beruntung karna mendapatkan mahluk seindah ini ,yang bahkan mencintainya hingga rela mengiklaskan apapun yang ia lakukan.

Ia tau, dirinya sudah gila.

Ia benar-benar telah melakukan apapun._apapun _pada sasuke, tanpa pernah—atau entahlah...ia bahkan bingung,apakah ia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun itu yang bisa ia berikan untuk sasuke.

Ia ingat saat nyaris gila dalam mencari sasuke. Atau saat ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya mengamuk atas perintah pembunuhan sasuke.

Ia menganggap sasuke sahabat. Orang yang berharga. Sekaligus rival abadi.

Bahkan seharusnya, ia menaruh dendam. Rasa iri karna sakura lebih memilih sasuke. Bukan dirinya.

Seharusnya ia balas balas dendam saat ini. Menyentuh sasuke. Membuat sang uchiha mendesahkan namanya, membuat sasuke menyadari jika semuanya ia lakukan hanya demi sakura, dan merasakan sakit karna sasuke tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya, layaknya sakura.

Ia menyentuh sasuke tanpa rasa .

Tapi kenapa ia justru menikmati ini?

Bukankah ia mencintai sakura?

Sasuke tengah terbaring pasrah. Bajunya telah terlempar di ruang sebelumnya. Menyisakan kulit putih yang basah dengan saliva sang uzumaki.

Naruto tak hentinya menjilat. Mengigit. Menghisap—memberikan tanda dominasinya pada leher mulus sasuke yang tak hentinya menggeliat nikmat pada tiap sentuhan di tubuhnya.

"ngh-hhh.."

Lagi. Naruto menggila. Ia mengecup tiap inci sasuke. Tiap inci kulitnya.

Membuat sasuke menutupi rona wajah—kabut libidonya— dengan punggung ,dan tersentak saat naruto sampai pada selatan tubuhnya,menyingkirkan apapun yang manutupi tubuh sasuke hingga ia telanjang sempurna.

Bibir penuh naruto mengecup dari ujung kakinya, menciptakan desiran elektrik yang menyengat otak sasuke.

dan naruto berhenti.

Ia menyingkirkan tangan sasuke demi membuat ekpresi terbelalak dan rona merah yang tercetak sempurna tidak di tutupi sasuke sama sekali,saat naruto melahapnya.

Blow job.

Dan naruto gila.

Bukankah ia mencintai sakura?

Lagi, pertanyaan itu merantas asanya,bukankah ia mencintai sakura?

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia tak pernah berhenti tersengat rasa ilusi saat ia menyentuh sasuke—

Saat ribuan kupu-kupu konyol berterbangan di sekelilingnya, menyebar dari ledakan di perutnya..

Saat ia menatap sasuke dan tak ada penyasalan,

selamanya..selamanya ia ingin terus merengkuh uchiha dalam dekapnya. Melindungi uchiha dari kejamnya dunia.. bahkan terkadang, melindungi sasuke dari diri naruto sendiri.

Ia ingin menjebak sasuke. Menghukumnya agar ia sadar bahwa sakura membutuhkannya. Agar rasa dendam terbakar habis dalam dirinya,dan ia bisa melenyapkan cemburu butanya.

Tapi... sebenarnya siapa yang ingin ia miliki? Siapa yang membuatnya cemburu?

"nghh...naru—naru-to-..suki...suki dayo...naruto...ahhn.."

Sengatan listrik menjerat naruto. Ia tak akan bisa bebas. Tak akan lagi selama ia hanya bisa menatap sasuke dengan ribuan kupu-kupu di sekitarnya.

"daikirai" bisik naruto pelan.

Lalu, menyatukan tubuh keduanya tanpa persiapan. Dan sasuke merasakan ledakan di tubuhnya.

"suki-"kata sasuke di tengah desahannya.

Makin kuat naruto menari, membentuk pola yang semakin cepat dengan sasuke. Dan menahan diri agar tak mengeluarkan satu kata yang sama. Yang selama ini mungkin memenuhi benaknya..

"dai..Suki—rai"bisiknya ambigu.

Satu bulir air mata, meluncur dari pelupuk uchiha,

.

.

Sasuke punya hati yang buruk.

Tapi naruto tau—sadar betul—bahwa dirinya yang melindungi sakura dari penolakan yang lebih kejam dengan berjanji membalas perasaan uchiha adalah yang terburuk.

Dan sekarang, ia bahkan tidak tau lagi , apakah ia masih berpura-pura..

Atau malah mencintai sasuke seutuhnya...

Uzumaki naruto—

-Ia yang terburuk

.

.

**-The worst-**

**.**

.

.

Sai menyaksikan semuanya dari atas sini.

Semuanya.

Saat sakura—rekan setimnya—tengah menangis di sudut taman konoha akibat penolakan sang uchiha. Atau saat naruto memasuki lagi rumah sasuke.

Yah—lagi.

Sai tau tiap malam naruto rutin menuju kediaman uchiha, ia tau apa yang terjadi di dalamnya. Karna ia melihat semuanya dari atas sini.

Ia mengerti makna kata yang naruto lontarkan beberapa menit sebelumnya pada sakura.

"tidak bisakah kau berikan saja padaku?"

Jelas sai tau.

Yang naruto maksud bukanlah coklat—apa lagi yang telah jatuh ketempat sampah.

Tapi uchiha sasuke.

Senyum kembali menghias paras pucat sai.

Tidak, untuk kali ini, ia bukanlah yang terburuk.

Karna ia hanyalah penonton dari drama kecil rekan-rekannya.

.

**-The worst—end—**

.

.

Sudah saya bilang kan? Ini fic yang, um.. lemon, bukan lime, tidak hurt, dan gantung.

Tapi tetap saja,Makasih buat yang udah baca..dan i don't reject flame. Ndak papah... silakan sampaikan komentar kalian, kejem,manis, mendukung, menghina, menginjak-injak,.atau apapun-untuk fic ini ...jika berkenan tentu saja..

**Owari!**

**Hoshino kaze,27 feb-2014 02:20 A.M**

Revisi : 14 agustus 2015 20:01 P.M


End file.
